1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the methods and apparatuses for active removal internal vibrations from turbine-generator-sets (T-G-S). This invention covers all possible variations of horizontally placed T-G-Ss (in size, capacity, working velocity of rotor, diameter of working wheel, etc.), also all reasonable values of vibration (in amplitude and frequency, etc.), at presently existing all types power electro and other plants using rotary machines. Also, if the designs of future turbines and generators, first of all of high capacity, could originally include their bearings-fulcra improvements, based on this invention [use of the specified bodies, the B-F-L-Ws], that will make such machinery—with minimized shutdown period and minimized operating vibration—both more efficient and more safe for customers.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the beginning of time, mankind has relied on various sources of energy to survive. These sources have included wood, coal, oil, wind power, and nuclear energy to just name a few. However, just about all these sources rely on the fact that mechanical movement is transformed into electrical power by a turbine-generator-set. While the overall design of these turbine-generator-sets has been improved over the years, they still must deal with internal vibrations. Most of these vibrations are engineered or machined out during manufacture, but additional vibrations develop as the machine operates throughout the years. When these vibrations reach an unacceptable level, the turbine-generator-set must be shut down to allow adjustments to take place. These adjustments not only take time and money to perform, but the generator is not online, thus no electricity or associated revenue is produced. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which vibrations can be reduced in a turbine-generator-set in a continuous manner without the requirement of taking the generator off-line. The development of the Turbine Generator Vibration Damper System fulfills this need.
The Turbine Generator Vibration Damper System, as its name implies, is an apparatus that actively removes internal vibrations from turbine-generator-sets. The invention relies on dynamic forces generated by a pair of “wings” and associated hardware mounted on the bearing housing, which operate to offset internally produced vibrations in an active or “real time” fashion. This is in contrast to the typical method of taking the turbine-generator off-line, shutting it down and then eliminating the source of vibration. The invention allows the generator to remain operational during adjustments. Thus, it remains on-line producing electricity and associated revenue. Additionally, the workers, material and labor normally used in the static reduction of vibration are saved as well. As a net result, less redundancy or backup sources of electricity are needed. The use of the Turbine Generator Vibration Damper System provides a real solution to internal vibrations that develop in turbine-generator-sets throughout their lifetime.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,704, issued in the name of Sasse, describes a torque converter with a torsional vibration damper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,965, issued in the name of Krause et al., describes a force transmitting apparatus having an external damper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,869, issued in the name of Krause et al, describes a force transmitting apparatus having an external damper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,484, issued in the name of Crall, describes a method and apparatus for damping rotor assembly vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,879, issued in the name of Sudau, discloses a torque converter with a torsional vibration damper arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,093, issued in the name of Hinkel, describes a torque converter with a turbine shell integrated with a torsional vibration damper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,092, issued in the name of Hinkel, describes a torque converter with bridge coupling and vibration damper between bridge coupling and turbine hub.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,174, issued in the name of Sasse, describes a hydrodynamic torque converter with a torsional damper arranged in the inner torus.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method for removing turbine generator vibrations without necessitating the shutdown of such turbine generators.